


let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters

by sameoldshht



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweaters, and pirates too apparently, idk - Freeform, the nautical thing kind of subconsciously worked its way in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameoldshht/pseuds/sameoldshht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ugly Christmas sweaters. Harry talks about pirates, and Louis pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aclosetlarryshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclosetlarryshipper/gifts).



> So basically the prompt was an ugly holiday sweater party, preferably on Christmas Eve, Harry gets Louis something special, Louis feels bad, etc. etc. they kiss and it's cute! I really don't know where the pirate thing came from. Probably from my love for all things nautical. I apologize. BUT I did have fun writing it, so I hope y'all like it!

“Ho, ho, ho and a bottle of rum!”

  
Louis stares in disbelief at the open door where Harry is currently standing. “Pirates? Really? ‘Tis the season for giving gifts and spreading joy, and you come up with pirates?”

  
“Heeeeeyyy, I can never pass up the opportunity for a good pun. It’s not my fault you can’t appreciate good humor.”

  
“Whoa, I definitely appreciate good humor, Harry, but, like, it actually has to be good.”

  
Harry sticks out his lower lip in an undeniably cute manner and, oh, Louis is so gone for him it’s ridiculous. He sighs. “Alright Curly, tell me about the pirates.”

  
Harry claps his hands with glee and a bright smile appears on his face. “Well, it’s an ugly Christmas sweater party right? So I think to myself, how can I make the ugliest Christmas sweater?”

  
“So, obviously the first thought was to somehow incorporate pirates.”

  
“Honestly Louis, if that wasn’t obvious to you, I’m not sure I can consider us friends anymore.”

  
Friends. Okay, so they’re still on that then. It’s not like Louis had been getting his hopes up or anything about this party. He absolutely had not been thinking they would both confess their undying love for one another and end the night under some strategically placed mistletoe, lazily kissing one another, singing each other’s praises, just so wrapped up in each other that absolutely nothing else mattered –

  
“Hello? Louis? Are you still there?”

  
Louis shakes out of his daydream. “Hm? Oh yeah, I’m listening.”

  
“Oh, well, as I was saying, that led to me designing a sweater filled with pirate Santa's. I mean, the whole nautical thing matches my tattoos, plus, well, I brought rum.”

  
“Oh, Harry, babe, you really should have led with that. Then maybe I could have listened to that lovely story a little less sober.”

  
“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that and be a good friend and ask if you need anything else for the party.”

  
_Only for you to reciprocate my feelings._ “No, can’t really think of anything.”

  
“Well, then I get to make fun of your sweater. ‘Merry Christmas ya Filthy Animal?’ Really, Lou? Home Alone?”

  
“Hey, what’s wrong with that? At least mine has something to do with Christmas!”

  
“Pirate Santa’s, Lou. Santa’s that are pirates. How is that not Christmas-y.”

  
“I believe you mentioned something about rum?”

**

Louis and Harry met through Harry’s sister Gemma, who is in the same grade as Louis. Gemma had a party in year 7. Well, as much of a party as you can have at that age. Harry was supposed to be holed up in his room on strict orders of Gemma, with threats of brutal punishment. However, when Louis went upstairs to use the loo, he heard a bit of sniffling come from a room, and obviously had to see what the noise was. When he opened the door, he found a ten-year-old Harry with red-rimmed eyes and a runny nose, a little startled by the intrusion.

  
“Sorry – didn’t mean to – um – I’ll just –“ Louis stammered.

  
Harry’s lower lip trembled with the threat of tears emerging again. Louis was a little taken aback, unsure whether to leave or stay. He eventually settled on the latter. “Um, do you need someone to talk to? Because I am a wonderful listener, I mean, I have 4 little sisters so I know how to listen. Trust me, I am great at listening to people’s problems.”

  
Harry smiled a bit at that, sniffled, and said, ”It’s stupid, really...”

  
“Come on now, there’s no such thing as a stupid problem,” Louis bounded over to Harry’s bed and beckoned for him to sit next to him, “Come on then, tell me what’s wrong.”

  
Harry, still unsure what to think of Louis, reluctantly walked over to his bed and carefully sat down next to Louis. “It’s all Gemma’s fault.”

  
“Ah. Naturally.”

  
Harry giggled, and then abruptly changed to a look of offense, “Wait, do you not like my sister? Why are you here then?”

  
Louis shook his head quickly to dispel any qualms Harry had about Louis’s intentions, “No, Curly, your sister’s great, but like I said, I have 4 sisters, so I understand the whole sibling fighting one another thing.”

  
Harry nodded slowly, and Louis motioned for him to continue, and Harry said, “I asked if I could be at the party to and she said no. I asked really nicely and she still said no. Said I’d be too embarrassing or something.”

  
Understanding dawned on Louis, and wanting to help the boy, he said, “Well, why don’t you come to the party anyway? I mean, it’s not like there’s much she can do if you think about it. She can’t really tell your parents, because they don’t know that there’s a party in the first place. That would kind of defeat the purpose. And hey, you just stick with me the whole night, I’ll protect you from any damage she could possibly inflict.”

  
“Really?” Harry hiccupped, then eyed Louis up and down, “You’ll protect me from damage?”

  
“Hey! I’ve just offered to help protect you in a life or death situation against your sister and this is my repayment? Forget it, forget I offered,” Louis joked, and then stood up to leave the room.

  
“No! Wait! Of course, you’ll protect me, you look very strong, manly, all that.”

  
“Now that’s more like it.”

**

Harry and Louis quickly became inseparable. When Louis started to realize that maybe he didn’t like girls the way every other guy did, he was a little scared, but nothing freaked him out more than realizing that the person he had feelings for was Harry. It became even scarier when Louis came out to Harry and Harry succinctly replied, “Well that makes two of us.”

  
Harry probably meant well, but Louis could barely handle being around Harry when he thought the curly haired boy was straight and there was no possibility of a relationship. With a romantic relationship being very real and possible, Louis tended to go a little crazy around Harry.

**

“Hey, before I forget, I got you a present.”

  
They are in the kitchen, setting out cups and plates, and Louis quickly turns to face Harry. “We agreed. No presents. I didn’t get you anything. You shouldn’t have gotten me anything.”

  
“We agreed on no Christmas presents. You didn’t say anything about your birthday. Plus, we’ve been friends for like 10 years, I’m allowed to get you something without you getting me anything, it’s like my moral obligation.”

  
“Yeah well by that logic, I should have gotten you something due to my moral obligation.”

  
“Louis, you and I both know that our moral obligations are two very different things,” Harry smirked, “Come on just take the gift, we both know you want it. Plus, I wrapped it myself.”

  
He does. He does want it. Louis sighs and takes the present then walks over to the living room and sits on the couch to open it. Harry sits right next to him with a look of great anticipation on his face.

  
“Stop that.”

  
“Stop what, Lou?"

  
“Stop looking at me like that!”

  
“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.”

  
“Stop looking at me like you know I’m gonna love the present. It’s very pressuring and to be frank, it’s not very nice.”

  
Harry looks amused and fondly rolls his eyes. “Just open the damn thing.”

  
“Whatever you say.”

  
Louis can tell that the first part of the gift is an album of some sort. He really hopes it’s something he’s heard of. When he finally opens the album, he gives Harry an annoyed look.

  
“Really?”

  
“Come on Lou, it’s perfect!! It’s your 22nd birthday, I thought it would really get you in the mood!”

  
“You thought a Taylor Swift album would make me happy on this day of all days? On my birthday? You really don’t know me at all.”

  
Harry looks sheepishly at the ground, “Well, it’s not just any Taylor Swift album. It’s Red, and I don’t know about you, but I thought it would help you feel 22.”

And it really isn’t fair, just how endearing Harry is to Louis. Louis looks up to the ceiling, takes a deep breath and says, “I love it.”

  
“What?!”

  
“I love the bloody album alright?! And not because it’s Taylor Swift or anything, but because of all of that bullshit you just told me and because you obviously tried really hard and it’s really kind of nice to know how much you care about me.”

  
Harry half smiles, and his pesky dimple shows and Louis really does want to lick it a little.

  
“Alright now open the second half of the gift Lou, this is really great, you’re gonna love it.”

  
“Hey, what did I say about pressure?”

  
“Sorry.”

  
Louis chuckles, and begins unwrapping the present. It turns out to be a compass, very similar to the one that Louis sports on his arm. He’s a little speechless.

  
“So, I know how much we both love nautical things, and when I saw this in the shop, I immediately thought of you because of your tattoo, so I obviously had to get it for you. Plus, if you think about it, it kind of matches my sweater a little bit. The pirate Santa’s do look a little lost, they might be in need of a compass.”

  
“That might be the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

  
“But you love it.”

  
“I do.” _If only you knew how much._

**

Louis is comfortably tipsy. The party is in full swing, starting pretty much right after Harry gave Louis his present. _His present_. Louis is a little overwhelmed, doesn’t know what to think about it. Was that a friendly gift? Was it meant to be a declaration of feelings? Shit, Louis didn’t even get Harry anything. God. Harry probably thinks Louis doesn’t even like him. _They agreed not to get anything for each other_. So, does that mean that since Harry got him something he’s just as gone for Louis as Louis is for him? Or is Harry just that great of a person? Louis scoffs, of course it’s the latter. Harry’s amazing. Ugh, Louis needs another drink.

  
Louis runs into Zayn in the kitchen, nonchalantly pouring himself a couple of shots. “ _Zayn_ ,” Louis hisses, “ _Zayn I need to talk to you._ ”

  
Zayn looks up with a bit of annoyance. “Louis, sort out your guy problems yourself, I don’t really need to hear anymore about how much you’re in love with Harry, just tell the guy already.”

  
“ _SHHH!_ ”

  
Louis slaps a hand over Zayn’s with a murderous glare. “We can’t talk here, are you trying to kill me?”

  
“Mate, I would be doing you a favor, Harry’s gone for you as well. Are you blind?”

  
“Can we please have this conversation in private?”

  
Zayn rolls his eyes, but nods. They head toward Louis’s bedroom and sit on his bed.

  
“Alright, talk to me. This better be good.”

  
“Harry got me a birthday present.”

  
Zayn looks a little confused. “You’re right, this definitely required a private venue. God, a birthday present, how dare he, honestly. A birthday present for his best friend? Wow. I’m in complete and utter shock.”

  
“It’s not about the present!! Okay, well it is, but we agreed we wouldn’t get anything for each other, but then he said this was a birthday present, not for Christmas, and the present- God, the _present_ \- it was just perfect, and I don’t know whether it was a gift you get for you friends or if he was trying to tell me something. God, I hope he was trying to tell me something. I mean, he got me a compass for Christ’s sake. What am I supposed to think of that? I need your help Zayn. What do I do? He probably hates me, I didn’t even get him anything! He probably thinks I’m –“

  
“Okay, okay, slow down Lou. Let’s be real. Harry got you a present because that’s the kind of guy he is. I mean, he’s also completely in love with you, but you’re too blind to see that for yourself, so I suggest you grow a pair and just tell him how you feel.”

  
Zayn places a hand on Louis’s back and rubs circles on soothingly, and Louis thinks that maybe he’s a little right. Doesn’t make it any less terrifying.

  
Zayn laughs, “A compass, really? What is with you two and the nautical stuff? I mean, Harry’s wearing a sweater with pirate Santa’s on it for Christ’s sake.”

  
Louis only smiles at that.

**

“Lou!! There you are!! Been looking everywhere for you!”

  
Harry is smiling brightly, but falters a bit when he sees Zayn walk out of Louis’s bedroom as well. Zayn just rolls his eyes and whispers into Louis’s ear, “Tell him you idiot, or I will.”

  
Louis gives him a look that could kill, and then turns to face Harry with a smile plastered on his face. “Well look who it is! My favorite person, my best friend, the ying to my yang, the fruit to my loom, the peanut butter to my jelly-“

  
Harry giggles and slaps a hand over Louis’s mouth. “Shh you! You’re quite an embarrassment.”

  
Louis rolls his eyes, then promptly licks Harry’s hand. Harry pulls away quickly, wiping his hand on his pants with a look of disgust.  
“Heeeeyyyy, I didn’t appreciate that.”

  
“Should’ve thought of that before you rudely shut me up. Personal hygiene, germs, all that.”

  
Harry rolls his eyes, then suddenly retreats into himself a bit, looking nervous. “Hey listen, is there a chance we could talk? There’s something I need to tell you.”

  
Louis is a bit confused, but he obviously isn’t going to say no to Harry. “Of course, Curly. Do you wanna go to my room?”

  
Harry’s eyes widen, and violently shakes his head. “Um, no, actually mostly everyone has left. Maybe we could just go to the living room?”

  
And what the hell is Louis supposed to make of THAT. Harry doesn’t want to be alone in Louis’s room with him. _Yeah, okay Zayn. He’s definitely madly in love with me. Can’t believe I didn’t see that. Ha._

  
They walk into the living room together, and Harry sits down on the couch, and pats the space next to him. Louis hesitantly sits down, a little nervous as to what this conversation might be about.

  
“Hey listen, if this is about me not getting you anything, I really am sorry about that. We did say no presents, but now I just feel really bad that I didn’t get you anything, because you’re just so wonderful, and you deserve nice things-“

  
Harry then promptly cuts Louis off by kissing him. Louis lets out a squeak, (A manly one, he’ll later say. Definitely masculine.) and his body stiffens, surprised by the turn of events. He stops Harry, because he is quite confused, and asks, “What the hell was that for?”

  
“Well, I had to shut you up somehow.”

  
Louis widens his eyes. “I swear to God Harry if you only kissed me to get me to stop talking that’s a really shit thing to do. I mean come on, I have _feelings_ for you and you just can’t-“ Louis slaps his hand over his mouth as he realizes what he just said.

  
Harry smiles softly. “You have feelings for me?”

  
Louis, without taking his hand from his mouth, nods slowly.

  
Harry gently takes Louis’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. He takes his other hand and lightly caresses Louis’s face and slowly leans in to kiss him again. Even though Louis knows it’s coming, he doesn’t feel any more prepared than he did the first time. Their lips finally meet, and sparks fly in Louis’s stomach. They move gently together, and Louis reaches around Harry to wrap his fingers in his curls. Harry lets out a satisfied sound at that, and Louis smiles as they deepen the kiss. Harry places his hand on the small of Louis’s back and pulls him closer, his thumb rubbing circles on Louis’s skin.

  
Harry pulls away after a few minutes and rests his forehead on Louis’s. Louis is breathing quite heavily, still a bit in shock at what just occurred.

  
“So, I guess it’s safe to say that I have feelings for you too?”

  
Louis lets out a giggle and looks at Harry fondly. “Just so I know, and out of curiosity, how long have you been feeling like this?”

  
Harry leans back in obvious concentration. “Well, I guess I would have to say I’ve kind of liked you since you came into my room when Gemma threw that party. I mean, I don’t think I really knew what I was feeling at age 10, but there definitely was always something there with you. You’re quite special, Lou.”

  
Louis blushes at that, his insides melting a bit.

  
“Well, what about you, Lou?”

  
“Hmm… I guess I would have to say the same maybe? I mean, come on Harry, look at you. I couldn’t resist those curls. You’re also like, the most endearing person I’ve ever met. I don’t think anyone could hate you. I mean, you’re wearing a sweater adorned with pirate Santa’s. How could I resist?”

  
Harry snorts and wraps an arm around Louis’s shoulder. “Just so you know, you’ve always kind of been it for me Louis. I never really saw myself being with anyone else.”

  
Louis lets out a chuckle.

  
“What? What’s so funny? I just told you I’m basically in love with you and you laugh?” Harry looks a little concerned.

  
Louis, still chuckling, shakes his head. “No, babe, it’s just – well- Zayn was right. He kept telling me you felt the same way… guess I am blinder than I thought I was. And for the record, I feel exactly the same.”

  
Harry lets out a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad.”

  
Louis smiles, and glances upward. “Hey, babe, look,” Louis says, motioning toward the ceiling.

  
Harry looks up and smiles, “Mistletoe. Now you have to kiss me again.”

  
“Guess I have no choice.”

  
“I love you.”

  
“Is that so?”

  
“Aye, matey.”

  
Louis looks down and chuckles fondly. “I cannot believe I put up with you.”

  
“To be fair, I could say it’s the other way around. I think I put up with you.”

  
Louis squawks indignantly. “Hey!!”

  
“I looovvee youuu.”

  
“Shut up and kiss me you fool.”


End file.
